Großer Tempel
Der Große Tempel ist der größte Tempel Metru Nuis und liegt in Ga-Metru. Geschichte Der Große Tempel wurde zur selben Zeit erbaut wie auch Metru Nui. Für die Matoraner aus allen Metrus war er ein heiliger Ort. Einst griffen Protocairn Metru Nui an, dabei zerstörten sie den Großen Tempel. Diese Rahi verschmolzen sich nach ihrem Tode aber mit dem Land auf dem dieser Tempel stand, darauf wurde ein zweiter Großer Tempel erbaut. Toa Lhikan kam später zum Großen Tempel und stahl die Toa-Steine aus dem Toa-Suva, um sie an Matoraner zu verteilen. Als er den Tempel wieder verließ, kämpfte er kurz mit den Dunklen Jägern Nidhiki und Krekka. Als Lhikan den 6 Matoranern die Toa-Steine gab, hat er sie in Karten zum Großen Tempel eingewickelt. Die Matoraner gingen sofort dort hin und wurden zu Toa Metru. Ihre erste Aufgabe war es die Morbuzakh aufzuhalten, da sie ganz Metru Nui bedrohte. Dafür mussten sie zuerst die sechs Matoraner finden, die wussten, wo die großen Disks zu finden waren. Sie machten aus, dass sie sich, wenn sie die Matoraner gefunden hatten wieder im Großen Tempel treffen würden. Danach gingen sie los, um die Disks zu finden.thumb|left|Der brennende TempelEtwas später zerstörte die Große Katastrophe große Teile Metru Nuis, auch Ga-Metru und der Große Tempel wurden beschädigt. Dann sperrte Teridax die Matoraner in die Matoraner-Kapseln. Später fielen die Visorak über Metru Nui her und zerstörten weitere Teile des Tempels. Als dann die Toa Hordika mit den Rahaga dort ankamen, um nach Hinweisen zum Aufenthalsort des legendären Rahi Keetongu zu suchen, wollten die Toa den Tempel zuerst nicht betreten, weil er ein heiliger Ort für sie war. Also gingen die Rahaga allein hinein. Im Tempel wartete jedoch Vakama, der nun auf der Seite der Visorak stand und nahm alle Rahaga außer Norik gefangen. Er brachte sie zu Roodaka. Etwas später entschlossen sich die Toa doch in den Tempel zu gehen, da sie befürchteten, dass den Rahaga etwas passiert sein könnte. Sie fanden Norik, der ihnen von Vakama berichtete. Jetzt gingen sie weiter, um Keetongu zu finden und so die Toa zurückzuverwandeln und die Rahaga zu retten. Später verließen die zurückverwandelten Toa Metru mit den Matoranern die Stadt. Jetzt begann eine Gruppe, bestehend aus den 6 Rahaga, Keetongu und Turaga Dume die Stadt wieder aufzubauen, die Rahi wieder zurück in das Archiv zu sperren und die Visorak zu vertreiben. Als dann die Matoraner aus Mata Nui zurückkehrten, wurden die Stadt und der Tempel wieder vollständig aufgebaut. Als die Toa Nuva dann die Aufgabe hatten, alle Vorbereitungen zu treffen, um Mata Nui zu erwecken, mussten sie zuerst die Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis aus dem Großen Tempel holen, was sie die Matoraner nicht wissen ließen. Quellen *Toa Nuva Blog *Bionicle 3: Im Netz der Schatten *Bionicle 2: Die Legenden von Metru Nui *Bionicle: Metru Nui- City of Legends *Bionicle Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui *Bionicle Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika *Bionicle Adventures 9: Web of Shadows *Bionicle Adventures 10: Time Trap *Bionicle Encyclopedia *Bionicle Encyclopedia: Updated *Toa Hordika and the Mask of Light Kategorie:Metru Nui Kategorie:Standorte